


Living In the Future With Gods

by Violetsaber525



Series: Saving the Universe Miniseries [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Women, Bucky Barnes Lives, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Other, POV Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetsaber525/pseuds/Violetsaber525
Summary: Steve gets taken in by Maggie because she can't let him go blindly in the world with only SHIELD (SHIELDRA) to guide him.*Takes place during Flerkins, Husbands and Boy Bands after Chapter 7 and Chapter 8.*
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Peter Parker & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Sigyn, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Saving the Universe Miniseries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Living In the Future With Gods

**Author's Note:**

> *** 1/31/21 Edit to the work's name. After looking at all my works, I felt that this needed a better name.***

Captain Steve Rodgers, a man out of time, stood frozen as the SHIELD agents moved around him and arrested the HYDRA operatives. He was stuck, his thoughts circling and circling around HYDRA and Bucky. Bucky and HYDRA. Around and around it went until he felt a hand on his arm and his name being called. Looking down he focused on the person and realized it was the Princess.

He must have said that out loud because she responded, “Please call me Maggie, Captain. I must apologize for my ruse on the Hellicarrier. I was trying to distract Director Fury until Agent Barton made his move,” She said as she took his shield from his frozen hands and flung it across the room at the other Asgardians. Loki caught it and suddenly he was looking at a copy of himself, striding back and forth and holding his shield.

Loki Captain approached them and saluted him and bowed to Maggie, “What’s a good lookin’ dame doing in a dump like this?” Loki Captain asked in Steve’s voice.

“Cut it out Loki,” Maggie chided as she took Steve’s arm and started to pull him towards the elevators, “Where did you pick up 40’s lingo?”

Loki transformed back into himself and hooked the shield on to Steve’s back, “You know how I tend to wander the realms for entertainment.”

“You mean create mischief and chaos,” she muttered, “Go gather your brother, Sif, and the Warriors for me. I’m hungry and I’m sure Volstagg will eat the flower displays if I don’t feed him soon. Also, please tell Fandrall to stop flirting with the ladies, he was flirting with the SI receptionist and she has a girlfriend.”

Loki sighed dramatically and bowed, “Only because I live to obey you,” He smiled cheekily and mischievously, “will I gather my brother and his friends.”

“No stabbing!” She called out and he pouted as he wandered away.

“Would he really do that?” Steve asked, a little shocked.

“Yes, but only to one who was deserving of it… and Thor,” She didn’t elaborate further as they waited for the elevator. After a brief moment, the doors opened and they got on and Natasha slipped in with them. “Hey,” Maggie said as she smiled at her friend, “How did all my goodies work out for you?”

“Very nice, loved the knives and the batons were great at taking down the Chitauri. I’m going to have to add them to my repertoire,” Natasha smiled back as she leaned into her friend, “How’s the hubby?”

“Oh, you know….,” Maggie shrugged her shoulders, “It’s been a few hundred years since we fought together but it’s like riding a bike.”

“That’s it?” Natasha asked.

Maggie sighed, “It’s going to be an adjustment… we’ll talk later,” she then quickly changed the subject, “How long can you stay? Your room is just as you left it and Peter would love some ballet lessons again.”

“Probably a week or two... I know Birdbrain is going to want to hare off to see the chicks, so I’ll stick for a week, and then I’ll head out.”

“Ok, just remind me to send some treats with you,” Maggie said and Natasha nodded back at her. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to a large room with several seating areas. “This is the Party Floor, Tony named it, it’s just an event area.” Steve took in the bar area, the large patio, and a long table that dominated the room.

“Wow,” was all he could manage in response.

“It was created for hosting small, intimate SI events, family parties, and for Peter to rollerblade in,” she added as she rolled her eyes, “I think it would be a great communal floor for everyone.” She led them over to the bar and went behind and started to make a few drinks. Sliding one over to Natasha she looked up at him, “What can I get you, Captain?”

“Please call me Steve,” he replied, “and a Sidecar, please.” He watched in fascination as her Asgardian armor shifted and suddenly she was wearing a green, sleeveless dress, “How…?”

“Magic, Captain. Magic,” Natasha said as she sipped her drink. Maggie smiled a bright smile and started pulling out things for his drink. The elevator dinged and a flash of red went past them and around the bar.

“Slow down, Peter,” Maggie said as she steadied the glass she had set on the bar, “Did you have fun with the Hulk?”

“Yeah, and I got to meet _The_ Doctor Bruce Banner!” Peter bounced in excitement, “JARVIS said you were down here and Dad said it was ok if I came down. He’s talking to Pepper on the phone. I think they’re finally together, together. Uncle Rhodey said so and ‘that it was about damn time’.”

“Hey! No swearing until you’re 14,” Maggie chided as she moved around him and put Steve’s drink in front of him, “JARVIS, will you direct everyone here. Did you get food for everyone?”

“Yes, Ma’am. The food should be delivered shortly. I had to send a bot to Queens to get enough for everyone,” a disembodied voice came from the ceiling.

“Did you impersonate Tony again?” She asked as she handed Peter a drink. Noticing Steve’s face she laughed, “It’s soda and cherry simple syrup, they call it a Shirley Temple.”

“Oh,” Steve said and sipped his drink.

“Yes, Ma’am. They were overjoyed to provide food for Iron Man.”

Maggie sighed and looked over at Peter who had gone around and sat down next to Natasha, “Go up and get your Dad, Uncle and Doctor Banner, Peter.”

“Do I have to? I want to talk to Auntie Nat,” the boy pouted.

“Yes,” she gave him a look similar to one he remembered his mother giving him and Peter slid off his stool and went to the elevator.

“JARVIS could have done it!” He called out across the room.

“I have a Peter to do it for me,” She called back at him as the door slid closed after the boy.

“Steve,” Maggie stood directly in front of him, “I would like to offer you a place to stay for a while. I know how hard it is to wake up one day and realize that everything has changed and no longer what you knew.” She paused and sipped her drink and waited for him to say something.

“Take her offer, Steve,” Natasha said, “you can hide out here and get up to date without the pressure of joining SHIELD.”

“I can’t impose on your hospitality, Ma’am,” Steve said.

“It’s Maggie, Captain,” She said as she came around and sat next to him, “Fury is still sorting out his Hydra problem and I want you to be safe while you get used to living in the future. We have extra guest rooms, Nat and Barton already have their own rooms, and so having you stay is no burden. All I ask is if you help out with the chores and Peter. He loves to learn, so anything you can teach him, or show him, he’ll soak up like a sponge.”

“Didn’t you do art?” Natasha asked, “Peter loves art and is in charge of choosing paintings for the art gallery in the Tower. I’m sure he’d love some art lessons,” she suggested as she reached over the counter for a cherry from the jar Maggie had left out.

“I did,” Steve said, still unsure about this whole thing.

“I also need help cooking for everyone. So if you can cook, or even chop vegetables or something, I’d appreciate any help you could give me,” Maggie said as she sipped her drink, “Loki and Thor eat enough for three and if Bannor stays... and then Peter, Tony, and Birdbrain…. JARVIS please order things for everyone. A change of clothes and some personal hygiene items for everyone and a few extra things you think we may need. And do a grocery order for breakfast tomorrow morning, snacks, and lunch, please. The usual large guest fare times five, I think.”

“Already done, Ma’am,” JARVIS said from the ceiling.

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Maggie said, “What do you say, Captain? No pressure and you can leave anytime. I just thought that it would be nice to have Peter teach you about the modern world and you could teach him some fun things in return.”

“Can I sleep on it?” Steve asked, “Since everyone is staying tonight, I’ll stay the night and then tell you my decision in the morning.”

“Sounds good, Cap,” Natasha said as she stole another cherry, “You’ll love it here, Maggie makes the best scones.”

Just as she said that both elevators opened and several people piled out and around the bar. Maggie, Tony, and Natasha started making drinks and everyone chatted as they waited for food. Soon three of the robots came up with bags of food and Maggie shuffled the group together, sat them down, and then fed them. She then assigned them each a guest room and told them to tell JARVIS what clothes or essentials they needed and to clean up and rest, she’d have breakfast for them in the morning.

The next day Steve wandered out in the jeans and t-shirt that he had found on his bed the night before. JARVIS directed him to the elevator and back down to the Party Floor and he found everyone already gathered around the table. There was a mountain of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a huge assortment of other breakfast items, and a liberal amount of coffee was passed around.

“If I catch anyone of you smashing a cup to the floor and yelling ‘Another!’ I will send you to Helheim,” Maggie threatened just after Fandral had emptied his coffee and raised his coffee mug above his head.

The table was silent for a minute before Thor’s friends replied in tandem, “Yes, Your Highness.”

“Frigga Court Banquet Manners,” Maggie told them before turning and answering a question from Doctor Banner.

Peter came around the table and leaned against her, whispering in her ear. “Yes, but ask nicely,” she replied to him before he pulled away and approached the Asgardians.

“Uncle Thor?”

Thor paused his conversation with Hogun, “Yes, Nephew?”

“Can you show me some lightning tricks on the balcony? Maggie said it was ok.”

Thor looked over at Maggie and she smiled and nodded, “Well, if your mother said it was fine then I believe that I can show you some lightning tricks.”

Peter was placed on Thor’s shoulders and he went out the glass doors trailed by the Warriors Three and Sif. Maggie stayed at the table, having told the Asgardians to go on without her and that she had needed more coffee before facing the sun. Tony got up and took Bruce with him, “We’re going to go science!” Tony yelled from the elevator and Maggie rolled her eyes.

“JARVIS, initiate The Playdate Protocol,” Maggie said as she started to collect dishes. He, Natasha, and Barton started to gather up other items and they made their way into the kitchen area behind the bar.

“What’s Playdate Protocol?” Steve asked as he organized the plates into a pile and Maggie directed him on how to load the dishwasher.

“Pepper and I set it up after Tony and Doctor Strange started to collaborate on some medical projects. It’s pretty much an alarm for him to stop Sciencing and come out for a meal, sleep, or Peter time.”

“Ah,” Steve said as he watched as the dishwasher pulled the racks through and quickly cleaned them, “this machine is amazing.”

“It is and I never expected to use it this soon, this is the kitchen for the caterers when we have food for an event and Pepper doesn’t have anything planned till November,” Maggie said as she stacked the clean plates and put them in the glass-faced, stainless steel cabinet.

They finished the dishes and Maggie wandered back out and he inspected all the appliances in the kitchen. There were quite a few things that he couldn’t recognize and the few that he did he was amazed by. The advancement in the simplest things baffled his mind. _70 years_ , he thought to himself, _I lost 70 years_.

Steve went out into the large room and found Maggie standing with Loki and Thor, Peter was wearing a cape and waving Thor’s Hammer around on the deck while Sif showed him some moves. Natasha and Barton were sitting on the couch in the far corner quietly talking while observing the scene on the balcony. Natasha caught his eye and gestured for him to look outside. Turning he saw Peter raise the Hammer to the air and a small spark of lightning arced off the top.

Peter cheered and danced around in excitement while Maggie and Loki put their heads together and then swiveled to look at Thor. Thor looked guilty and shrugged his shoulders before Peter ran over and jumped up and down in front of him, still waving the Hammer around.

“I have a feeling that wasn’t a good thing,” Barton said, “That’s all we need is Tony’s kid wielding lightning. We’ll have General Ross after us.”

“We’ve successfully hidden Bruce and kept Maggie off his radar,” Natasha elbowed Barton, “but I think Thor had something to do with the lightning.”

Which seemed like the case when Peter tried again and nothing happened, “He looks so disappointed,” Steve said as he sat on the couch a few feet down from them. They continued to watch as the Asgardians showed Peter different moves for several minutes, someone had brought out shortened wooden staves at some point, before Rhodes came and joined them.

“I see I missed breakfast,” Rhodes said as he sipped his coffee, “Good thing I know where Mags keeps her secret stash,” he said as he bit into a large fruit pastry. “The World Security Council is in shambles after there was a leak of the video of them deploying the nuke,” Rhodes sipped his coffee, “I wonder who _that_ could be?”

“I don’t know, Colonel,” JARVIS replied, “It was also revealed that HYRDA is once again alive and active.”

Rhodes hummed and shook his head, “Just keep my family safe, J.”

“Always, Colonel.”

About a half-hour later, Peter was brought back inside by Loki and Thor. Maggie shifted her clothes back into her armor, motioned for the four Asgardians to surround her before she raised her arms. She and Thor’s friends disappeared in a huge flash of light.

***********

Later that night, Steve sat around the television with the Avengers, watching a show that Maggie had suggested to him and the others had agreed to watch. The color screen and the vivid picture still impressed him and the show they were watching was fascinating. She had recommended Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries, which took place in the 1920s in Melbourne, Australia, they were entertaining and a little bit of familiarity in this strange time. Peter had gone to bed after the second episode and they were on the fourth episode and Maggie had still not returned. Loki was muttering under his breath, pretending to read instead of watching the show and Thor was poking his brother every so often asking questions that were then answered by Tony and Natasha.

A flash of blue light blinded them and they all scattered, over couches, behind flipped tables, and then the noise of heavy shutters being put in place. When he could focus again, a woman floated in the center of the room, several feet off the floor, clad in dark azure robes, and projecting an intense light. Everyone poked above their hiding places and took in the floating figure.

“Sigyn?” Loki’s voice came from his right as he stood behind the couch he had flipped over. The being turned and focused on Loki, a blank look on their face, just floating three feet off the ground. Wisps of blue energy curled out and then back in, almost like a Van de Graaff generator he had seen at the World’s Fair before the War.

“Loki. Husband. Heart,” Her voice echoed with power and an unearthliness.

Tony approached her from the other side and reached up to touch her, but Thor grabbed him before he could and pulled him back a few feet, “Mags? When did you become bioluminescent?”

“Anthony. Friend. Brother,” She slowly turned and looked at Tony and then floated closer to him. She shifted and looked at Thor, “Thor. Brother. Shield Brother.” She continued to float, glow and give out little wisps of energy.

“What is going on?” Natasha asked as she moved around the table she had been crouched behind.

“The Mother is in control, Sigyn must have absorbed Space…. But why didn’t she absorb Mind too?” Thor muttered.

“How do we get Maggie back?” Tony asked, “I thought she just went to return your buddies, why would she stop and absorb a stone on the way home?”

“She fixed the Bifrost.” Thor stated bluntly and looked over at his brother who appeared in shock and unresponsive, “She had to absorb the Stone in order to restore it since she didn’t have enough seiðr in her mortal form. She had to unlock her full powers.”

“What do you mean her full powers?” Tony poked Thor’s arm, “I thought she unlocked them with her ring and your hammer.”

“Sigyn hosts The Mother, which is an ancient entity that is older than the Universe. She essentially is the seventh Infinity Stone. The Entity is passed from Mother to Daughter, so when Sigyn’s mother was murdered, Sigyn then became the next host but she was restricted to a mortal form and most of her seiðr was striped. ”

“So when Maggie has a daughter, she’ll be the next host?”

“Yes and The Mother will keep her alive until she fulfills her duty,” Thor raked his hands through his hair, trapped between the glowing being and the wall, “Brother, I need your help,” he stressed, “ She needs someone to connect to or she will be lost to us forever.”

“That’s why she didn’t die in New Mexico…” Tony muttered, “She was dead for twenty minutes.”

Loki appeared to have shaken himself out of his stupor and shifted towards the floating entity and she turned and looked down at him, “Husband.”

“Wife.” Loki reached out and took her hand, “May I have my Sigyn back?”

She didn’t say anything. Everyone held their breath, waiting and hoping that the glowing being would give their friend and loved one back. Suddenly a noise from the hallway, past the kitchen, made them all jump and turn towards the disturbance. There was another flash of light and she disappeared, “Shit! Where did she go?” Barton’s voice came from behind the table where he had crouched down behind with Natasha.

“Maggie?” They heard from the hallway and they noticed that she had teleported in front of Peter.

“Peter. Son…” The glow dissipated.

“Maggie?” Peter reached out and took her hands, “are you ok?”

“Peter,” They heard her sob and the boy was enfolded into her arms as she cried.

Everyone slumped in relief, “Why the fuck was she left alone on Earth?” Tony asked the Asgardians, “If she absorbed the Stones and unlocked her powers and didn’t have anyone to connect to…” He trailed off in shock, “Is that why she was left here? They intended for her to destroy the Universe?”

“Yes, we believe so,” Loki said as he sat heavily on the sofa, “It’s one of the reasons we three were raised together, we are her connections to her mortal form. We think that her cousin had her mother murdered and instigated the coup against her father to take the throne. The only beings that knew of the treaty, betrothal and The Mother were the Royal Houses, Asgard’s Council, and Vanaheim’s Advisors. Sigyn said when I found her here that the Advisors overpowered her and then left her on Midgard…” Loki trailed off. “They knew of her powers and thought to abandon her with no connections on a hostile planet…” Loki turned blue and his eyes red and everyone took a step back except for Thor.

“Brother. Sigyn is fine and is behind you with Young Peter,” Thor moved into Loki’s space, the cold chill of the room making his breath visible. “Sigyn!” Thor shouted, “I need you here right now!”

A flash of blue and she stood next to Thor, her clothes back to what they were before she left to return the Asgardians, but a blue stone was centered on her chest, eerily similar to Tony’s arc reactor. She moved forward, kneeled between Loki’s legs, and went to touch his cheek but he jerked back.

“You can’t hurt me,” she said as she moved even closer and cupped his cheeks. As they watched, her skin mirrored his blue but the patterns of her skin were gold, “we match now,” she said, her eyes flashed red before going back to teal with a ring of gold and now blue.

Loki shifted back to his Asgardian form and Peter came around the couch and rammed into the pair, hugging Maggie. Thor chuckled and picked him up and placed Peter over his shoulder, “Hold on Nephew, we’re going on a journey back to your bed! It is past time for you to be asleep,” Thor bounced off with Peter trying to twist so he could sit on Thor’s shoulders.

One by one everyone made their excuses and went to bed, but before Steve could round the corner to his guest room he heard Loki speak, “I cannot lose you again.”

“You won’t,” Sigyn replied.

“I almost did tonight. I was not enough to hold you to your mortal self. If not for your son… I would have **_lost_** you. **_Again_**.”

“ ** _Our_** son. We did the ritual together,” Maggie said quietly, but firmly.

“Our son,” Loki said quietly, in agreement.

“The Mother knew **_you_** , She knew Thor and She knew Tony. The three of you together **_were_** enough but Peter will always be the cornerstone. He is the most vulnerable of you and the being that will make her respond the fastest. A Mother’s love Loki, there is nothing quite like it, just ask your mother.”

Feeling like he had intruded, Steve quietly moved off to his bedroom, sorrow heavy on his shoulders. He missed Peggy and what they might have had if he hadn’t been lost in the Arctic ice for seventy years. He missed Bucky, it may have been 70 years but to him, it was just a few months.

But if JARVIS was right, maybe Bucky wasn’t truly lost to him.

He dreamed that night of a dance with Peggy and a lifetime with friends that never would be.

Captain America will return.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this and make it a multi-chapter mini-fic that jumps forward in time to fill in holes from Steve's POV. It would be fun to do art with Peter and how Steve deals with learning about the future and dealing with the ever expanding Stark Fam and JARVIS doing stuff for him without asking. 
> 
> I kinda feel bad for Steve. He loses EVERYTHING and then is dumped into the future with no people and then has to fight aliens like three weeks later. Then he joins SHIELD because he has no idea on what to do since he has no modern life skills and Fury takes advantage. Then HYDRA and then Bucky is alive and it snowballed because he had made no real friends but spies and assassins. So even though I am Team Iron Man Forever (Tony had his own untreated shit to deal with that I'm trying to fix in my Universe), I can get why Steve had a Young Life Crisis when shit hit the fan so hard and he's like. Nope. Save Bucky and fuck everything/body else. 
> 
> So maybe I can help everyone in my Universe, even Team Cap, all because Peter loves everyone and everyone loves Peter. 
> 
> Peter is the corner stone, he's the reason the Universe will ALWAYS be saved.


End file.
